


Amare Festival

by AnonymousCloud



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi, Pre-Tenroujima Arc, mira is a matchmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousCloud/pseuds/AnonymousCloud
Summary: The guild is the perfect hunting ground, the watering hole where most of Fiore’s strongest mages gather and the advent of the much-awaited Amare Festival is the perfect season for hunting.





	1. Target Sighted

Mirajane Strauss was once one of Fairy Tail’s strongest mages. When she retired, she gladly accepted bar duty. She loved tending the bar and taking care of the guild and her guild mates. But sometimes, staying at the bar could be so boring. Being a former S-class wizard, she was used to running around destroying stuff. Hence, she found ways to keep herself busy like doing the inventory, buying the groceries, cooking, doing the dishes, cleaning, waiting, keeping track of the job requests and explaining stuff to newbies. If that wasn’t enough, she also performs on stage. Even with her packed schedule, there were still dull moments in a barmaid’s life so she decided to take on a hobby.

Most people would’ve collected trinkets, learn pottery, or knit but Mirajane found the perfect one that amused her so. The entire guild knows nothing of her favorite pastime save for one.

“You’re hunting again aren’t you?” A familiar voice distracted her from intently scrutinizing the whole place down from behind the bar. Said person sat in front of the bar near Mirajane and leaned her back on the counter. “So have you already locked on a prey?”

“Cana, you shouldn’t call them that. They, after all, are our nakama.” Mirajane reproved to which Cana just shrugged.

Well, if you think about it, it could be considered hunting. First you observe the herd and select a prey then strategize, lay the bait and spring the trap. The guild is actually the perfect hunting ground, the watering hole where most of Fiore’s strongest mages gather. And the advent of the much-awaited Amare Festival is the perfect season for hunting.

“Bisca and Alzack?” suggested the brunette.

“We were successful last year.”

“Successful? Look at them. The only ones who doesn’t know about their feelings is each other.”

“I think they know already how each other feels. They’re just building up courage to confess. I have a feeling those two will wed someday.” Mirajane chortled at the thought as she wiped the recently washed glasses.

Scanning the hall, she spotted little Levy who had her books sprawled all over the floor with a grumbling Gajeel helping her pick them up. _Was Levy blushing?_ Like a shark that picked up the scent of blood, she was about to lock into her target when she was jolted out of her thoughts by a loud squeal sounding like Gray’s name. _Juvia._ Mirajane sighed. The poor girl kept gawking at the fully clothed (yes, fully clothed) ice mage who was obviously oblivious of her presence while he skimmed the request board for jobs. Maybe she could find the water mage a date for the festival. It doesn’t have to be Gray, does it? She still has two more days before the festival so she’s got time. She made a mental note to help Juvia later.

She continued to graze the guildhall. _The guild sure has grown._

“Achooo!” came a sneeze from a table on other side of the guild near the stage. It was followed by fits of laughter. She turned to see Natsu seated across a hovering Happy and a very annoyed Lucy.

“Sneezy Lucy!” teased the blue cat that made the salmon haired boy pound the table from uncontrollable laughter.

“Natsu!” exclaimed the blonde. “What’s in that? Don’t make me smell that vial again!” _Natsu and his pranks. He couldn’t just leave poor Lucy alone._

She gasped, her predator instincts kicking in and Mirajane grinned as if she went Satan Soul all of a sudden.

“Cana,” she called the attention of the girl next to her who was busy chugging the contents of a barrel.

“Yeah?” came a muffled response from the drinker.

“Target sighted.”


	2. Not Available

**** The sun glared furiously at Lucy who was still sitting groggily in bed. Usually, she would’ve gotten up earlier with a huge smile on her face but last night was just exhausting. It’s not that Natsu and the gang came to bother her. Truth be told, Natsu hasn’t been around much recently meaning she has her house all to herself, which equates to sweet peaceful slumber. But somehow last night, sleep eluded her.  _ Where was Mystogan when you need him? _ She tried everything even counting sheep or rams as she imagined Aries jumping over countless fences but nothing worked. She couldn’t help but be anxious on the eve of that day she dreads every month.  **Rent collection day** .

Lucy scrambled into her favorite blue outfit and ran out the door not before grabbing her keys and whip, of course. She sped through Magnolia faster than Jet could have. She’s not late, that’s for sure. No one kept track of their attendance in the guild anyway, not even Erza. She was running because she was hoping she could get at least a job done today. She’s still 40,000 J short of her rent, mostly thanks to her team who nearly destroyed an entire town during their last mission. She had to give half of her share of the reward to pay for the damages. 

Still panting and breathless, Lucy ran straight to the request board to check any easy jobs she could handle herself, jobs that would not require her to be across the country as she needs to be home when her landlady collects her payment. She scanned the board intently but to no avail. The requests available were either way too far or way too difficult or both. She whimpered in exasperation.

“My rent!” Lucy whined as she slumped in a seat across an equally disgruntled Cana who is surprisingly barrel-less.

The drinker acknowledged her presence with a groan. She was resting her chin on her left hand while listlessly flicking her cards in to the air waiting for them to drop on the table to just flick them up again.

Lucy was concerned with her friend’s unusual behavior. Normally the card mage would be jovially waving at her inviting her for a drink.

“Cana, are you alright? Is something wrong?” 

The card-wielder looked at Lucy lazily and was about to answer her question when Mirajane came by and placed a tall slender glass on the table in front of her.

“Hey Lucy!” the barmaid greeted. “You want anything?”

“Just water, please.”

Mira immediately deposited a glass of clear liquid on Lucy’s side of the table. Before she could say anything, Mira smiled and explained, “I saw you when you came in. I figured you’d be thirsty from that sprint.”

Cana slammed the table, making both girls in front of her jump.

“Lucy! Let’s drink!” she said with a huge grin as she took a swig of her drink.

She slammed the now empty glass on the table and let out a soft chuckle. After a few moments of goofily smiling by herself, she sighed and leaned on the table resting her chin on her crossed arms. “Who am I fooling? It’s just not the same!” came Cana’s muffled grumbling.

Bewildered, Lucy turned to Mirajane asking about her friend’s disturbing behavior.  Mira, as always, smiled and patted Lucy’s shoulder telling her not to worry.  Cana raised her head with an indignant expression on her face. “How could you deprive me of my one true love at a day like this!” 

Lucy was confused.  “Mira won’t give me my booze!” she complained while shooting a glare towards the cheerful Mirajane.

“But you just had one.” Lucy pointed to the empty glass.

Mira giggled while refilling the said glass with Cana scowling at her. “That was just grape juice.” Lucy tried to suppress a laugh as well.

“Arrgh! This happens every year!” remarked an annoyed Cana.

“Every year?” 

“Have you forgotten what day it is today Lucy?” 

The blonde furrowed her brows deep in thought. 

“It’s the day of love!” Mirajane said with a hopeful sigh. “And I’m sure you’ve heard how Magnolia celebrates this occasion.” 

Lucy’s countenance brightened all of a sudden. Of course she’s heard about it. No other place celebrates this day better than Magnolia. In fact, besides the cherry blossom festival, this was what she had been looking forward to. Amare Festival, the festival of love!

Lucy was mentally scolding herself as to how she could have forgotten that and if she wasn’t so distracted with that stupid rent, she would’ve seen that the streets were being decorated with heart-shaped lanterns, balloon hearts, banners and red ribbons among other things signifying the festival. The streets will be littered with couples. There would probably be parades and games and food, lots and lots of it and dancing and music and…

While Lucy was lost in thought, the brunette was still trying to convince the barkeeper to let her drink.  “I’m sorry Cana, but you know how it is during Amare Festival. There won’t be any deliveries coming since the demand is high and besides, you drank half of the supplies yesterday.”

“A barrel at least?” Mira shook her head. “A mug then?” Cana bargained but the take-over mage was adamant. “When you start drinking, it’s hard to get you to stop. If I let you, we won’t have any ale left for the other customers.” 

“Well, you keep giving me grape juice. Won’t you run out of that?”

The two mages were in for a staring contest as Lucy stared at them waiting who would cave in.

Being the impatient lass she is, Cana gave up. Defeated, she hid her face on her crossed arms at the table mumbling something inaudible. Mirajane Strauss is gonna be tough to break. She was a former S-class wizard after all.

 

“MIRAJANE!”

 

Speaking of S-class mages. A fuming Erza Scarlet stood behind a startled Mira, obviously pissed about something. Mirajane turned to face her ex-rival and smiled. 

“What is it, Erza?”

“What is this atrocity?!” The red head exclaimed turning towards the bar extending her gauntlet-clad hand towards the sign on the counter that says  **Strawberry Cheesecake** with a  **not available** label across it.

“I guess liquor is not the only thing we’re short today.” Mirajane said with a chuckle.

Erza took a deep breath, trying to suppress her emotions. She swiped the glass from Cana’s grip and downed whatever liquid it contained trying to drown the frustration away. Surprisingly, the card wielder didn’t react to her drink being sequestered and even more peculiar was that there was no trace of alcohol in it, disappointing her even more since the ex-quipping mage could use one right now. She slumped at the seat beside the heavy drinker.

“I hate  **this** day!” Erza said with a sigh.

“So do I.” Cana agreed.

Lucy guessed that a large amount of pastries including Erza’s precious cheesecakes were reserved for the festival just like the shortage in liquor. She tried to comfort her friends by suggesting that they all go to the festival instead so they could enjoy what they were craving for.  Cana and Erza exchanged looks and turned to Lucy as if she said something outrageous.

“Are you asking one of us to be your date?” Erza said in a straight face.

“Sorry, I’m not drunk enough to say yes. But then again, I never get drunk.” Cana stated with a wink.

Lucy blushed furiously. Why were her friends thinking that?! She just thought they could all go together. 

As if reading her thoughts, Mirajane chimed in. “You need a date to participate in the festival, Lucy. Only couples are allowed inside the square where the main event would be taking place. It’s a festival for lovers anyway.”

_ What?! _ That sure put a stopper to Lucy’s musings about going to the festival. She had to have a date to go?  _ That was so unfair! _

A chorus of sighs echoed in the guild. Mirajane stood by the table watching her friends’ downcast faces as dark auras emanate from the three.

“Cheer up now. I’m sure everything will turn out well.”

She leaned over the table and took Cana’s cards earning a ‘Hey!’ from the brunette. She spread the cards like a fan in her hands and offered it to Lucy to pick one. Lucy obliged and carefully pulled a card and was about to look at it when Mira took it from her and told them that only she is allowed to look. 

“Hmmm.” The former S-class stared at the card deep in thought as Lucy gaped at her amiable friend, anticipating whatever Mira was going to say. 

“Worry not, for your problems will be drowned by roars of joy!”

Lucy let out a soft chuckle and thanked the amateur fortuneteller because it was the polite thing to do. Her little stunt actually reminded her of her 40,000 J dilemma.

“You don’t actually believe that do you?” A skeptical Erza cocked an eyebrow waiting for Lucy’s reply, and everyone knows Erza wants an immediate answer. Lucy nervously replied, “It wouldn’t hurt would it?”

Mira turned to Erza next. She thought about it for a while, pondering about the blonde’s answer. Seeing that Mira was waiting for her, she picked out a card apathetically and handed Mirajane the card, although she wouldn’t let go of it and had fixed her gaze on the barmaid as if to say, ‘your made-up predictions better be good!’ 

Mira, after much struggle, pried the card from the iron grip of the armored mage. After a moment she said, “Uh…hmm..” The take over mage kept switching glances from the card to Erza and back to the card again. 

_ She better think this through before she speaks. _ Lucy thought as she was starting to get uneasy and was worried that this might start another brawl. By now, she’s used to those. And by now, she’s already aware that Erza and Mira could be both scary and they are former rivals too but she hasn’t seen Titania’s wrath full force nor Mirajane’s full takeover and she doesn’t want to…not now, not ever especially when she’s within this close proximity! She shifted into a position that would let her run to safety just in case things go wrong.

“You will have a fateful encounter.” Mira gladly stated.

“Hey! That’s my line!” Cana protested.

“Hmm...” Erza creased her brows contemplating while the other three were holding their breaths anticipating the female knight’s reaction. “Fateful encounter…” she finally said, “You sound so sure of it...which bothers me…” Erza said suspicious of the barmaid’s predictions while Mira kept beaming awkward smiles towards her. “It’s interesting though.” Erza nonchalantly said as she shrugged.

Everyone exhaled at the same time as Lucy wiped sweat from her forehead. If Happy was here, he would’ve chanted ‘Lucy’s juicy’ all day.

It’s Cana’s turn now. She wore a more incredulous look than Erza. Who would blame her? This is her forte after all (aside drinking and gambling, of course). 

“That’s not how it’s done, you know?” the fortune telling drinker criticized. Mira continued to smile seemingly enjoying what she’s doing. 

Cana felt Erza’s elbow nudge her ever so lightly, though it still hurts considering metal coming in contact with her bare skin. She reluctantly took a card playing along. Mira said plainly as if there was already something written on the card, “You will get what you really want by the end of the day!” 

“You’ll let me  **_drink_ ** then?”

“No”

“But that’s what I really want?!” Cana whined. She’s becoming more irritable without her booze.

“I said  **_end of the day_ ** .” Mirajane pointed out.

“Is that all?” Erza inquired restlessly.

“Yes. Pretty much.”

“Alright then. Thank you Mira for that interesting…well, reading…of some sort. Took my mind off the cheesecake.” Erza said in a straight face as she stood up hurriedly.

“Going already, Erza?” inquired Lucy who was just starting to enjoy the company of her close friends.

“Oooh. Going on a date aren’t you?” Cana teased while nudging the redhead’s hip, which she regretted immediately when her elbow hit hard metal. She rubbed the pain off.  _ That’s gonna bruise tomorrow _ .

Mirajane and Lucy snickered at the card mage’s question.

“As a matter of fact, I am.” Erza stated plainly with her trademark sinister smirk that scares the living daylight out of Natsu.

The three were taken aback, surprised by the fact that the sword-wielder actually had a social life.

“Who’s the lucky guy then? Anyone we know?” Lucy excitedly asked suddenly intrigued with her friend’s love life. 

“A rogue mage who has been harassing a businessman’s family. Though I’m not sure if it’s a he or she, nonetheless, it won’t matter since  **it** will not be recognizable once I’m through with  **it** .”

Cana shuddered before muttering “Unlucky mage. I pity the poor thing,” while shaking her head.

“You’re going on a job?” exclaimed Lucy with hopes of tagging along.  “Can I come with?” she pleaded. 

“No.” 

Lucy pouted and plastered on her puppy eyes. Unfortunately those don’t work on Erza.

“But…” Lucy trailed off as she felt Mirajane’s hand on her shoulder. “Is that the job request from Onibus?” Mira asked.

“Yes. I already informed you about it the other day.”

“Ah, yes. Just making sure. Well then, good luck on your mission!”

Lucy dropped on her seat disappointed. 

“My rent!” 

“My booze!”

“My, my!” Mirajane cupped her chin with her palm staring at the two whining wizards.  _ This is going to be a long day. _

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written six years ago but never got around to posting it. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapters!


End file.
